Kandi Is Sweet, But Revenge Is Sweeter
by loveyoualways21
Summary: Kendall Knight has only one thing on his mind...revenge. Jett stole Jo from him, so he's going to steal someone from Jett. Who better to steal than Jett's sister. Will Kendall's plan to use Kandi to hurt Jett succeed? Or will it blow up in his face?
1. Preface

I know it's Saturday and I should be updating When Egos and Images Clash, but I really wanted to post this story so so badly!

Okay, so this here is my third BTR fanfic! I know, I know! I'm beginning to get out of control, but I honestly can't help myself. For now, I'm gonna update this story whenever I can find the time! And, the POV's in this story might get a bit confusing since I'll be alternating between Kendall and Kandi's POV's throughout whenever I think it's best, so I'll just give a heads up in bold letters when I change the POV!

_So, big thanks are in store for **waterwicca** and **surfergal23**. Their stories __**Past the Sorrow**__ and **Hooked** have inspired me to write a Kendall/OC fic!_

**Summary: **_Kendall Knight has only one thing on his mind...revenge. Jett stole Jo from him, so he's going to steal someone from Jett. Who better to steal than Jett's sister. Will Kendall's plan to use Kandi to hurt Jett succeed? Or will it blow up in his face?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Kandi, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's the Preface! Enjoy! **

**Preface**

My stomach was doing sickened somersaults as I watched, Jo and Jett, or as a lot of people called them now-a-days, J2 or Double J, Hollywood's newest and so called "hottest" couple from across the Palm Woods Hotel lobby. I still couldn't believe that he actually succeeded in stealing her away from me. Never in a million years would I have thought that to be possible.

It wasn't, but a month and a half ago that I was the one dating Jo. Everything was perfect between the two of us, or at least it was until I returned from tour. As soon as I saw Jo and Jett together for the first time, him with his hands all over her, and her not even trying to push his hands away, Jo and I's relationship instantly began spiraling down hill. Within about two days, we were over...for good.

Ever since then all I can think of is one thing and one thing only...revenge. Jett took something of mine, and now all I wanted to do was take something of his right back. It sounds sick and twisted when it's said out loud, but in my head it's the perfect revenge. Now if only I knew of something or even better someone that he loves dearly enough for me to steal away from him, and fulfill my need for sweet, sweet revenge.

"Kendall!" I heard someone yell my name pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw James, Logan, and Carlos all standing over me.

"You need to let it go," James said sitting down next to me.

"It's been a month and a half already," Logan pointed out looking over at Jo and Jett and then back down at me.

"We're starting to worry about you, and your need to get revenge on him somehow," Carlos confessed, fixing his helmet, which was about to fall off of his head.

I shook my head and said, "I can't let it go you guys. I just can't."

"And why not?" they all three asked at the same time with raised eyebrows.

Sitting up straight and leaning forward I answered, "I honestly have no idea. The voice in my head just keeps screaming revenge, revenge, revenge! It refuses to go away no matter how hard I try to force myself to let it go."

"Dude, you have a problem then," Logan stated bluntly.

I looked at him, and rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Logan," I said sarcastically.

"There has to be something we can do to help you get over this whole stuck on revenge thing," James insisted refusing to just believe that maybe just maybe revenge is truly what I needed in order to move on with my life.

I opened my mouth to say something in return, but something caught my eye. Standing next to Jo and Jett was a girl with gorgeous wavy blonde hair, and the most beautiful sparkling blue-green eyes I'd ever seen. From where I was sitting she seemed to be about 5'6"ish. Compared to Jo this girl was a goddess.

Watching them intently, a smirk made it's way onto my face when the girl hugged Jett, and I made out the word sis come from his lips. So, the girl was his sister, eh? The smirk on my face began to grow more and more mischievious by the second as I started planning my revenge in my head. I need leverage, and the girl, Jett's sister, is the perfect candidate. She just doesn't know it yet, and never will.

The girl said something to Jo and Jett, and they both nodded and smiled at her before turning and leaving the Palm Woods. The blonde on the otherhand began walking towards me. Well, not me directly, but she was walking in my direction. I decided that this time would be better than any other to introduce myself.

"Kendall?" James, Logan, and Carlos all asked.

I looked at the three of them and grinned, "I know exactly what to do now in order to fulfill my need of revenge."

"What?" they all three exclaimed turning their heads towards where I was looking.

"No way, Kendall!" Logan exclaimed turning back to me quickly and glaring.

"You can't use that poor girl for your own sick game," Carlos added on to Logan's no way with probably one of the smartest comments he'd made all day.

"You shouldn't risk hurting someone else, especially her, just because you're obsessed with revenge!" James exclaimed jumping into the conversation.

I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and shrugged my shoulders. "All is fair in love and war," I said simply, standing up, and making my way to the elevator's where the girl was. It's time to get this show on the road.

"Kendall!" James called after me.

"Don't you dare do it!" Logan yelled in a whisper loud enough for me to hear him.

"She's not a chess piece!" Carlos pointed out once again with a smart comment.

I ignored all three of them and went and stood next to the girl who was standing there waiting for the elevator to open up. My mind was officially made and set up, and nothing nor no one could change my mind now. I had come up with a genius plan, and I wouldn't stop until my plan came around full circle, and I got the revenge that I so desparately craved.

**...So, I'm going to stop there! What'd you all think?**

**I know this was short, but it's only the preface. The real chapters will be longer!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	2. First Step: Charm the Girl

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It means a lot to me! And, once again I want to thank **waterwicca** and **surfergal23**. If it wasn't for the two of you I would've probably never even though about writing a Kendall/OC story. So, really thank you both so much for inspiring me!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Kandi, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story._

**So, here's the Chapter 1! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Out of the corner of my eye, while standing next to the girl, I noticed James, Logan, and Carlos all giving me what looked like, "Don't you dare do it!" glares. Maybe if the current situation was different, I'd consider backing down and not going along with my revenge plan, but it's not. I was far too obsessed with revenge to give up my perfect shot at it. I'd be stupid to let this chance slip from my grasp.

After all the pain Jo and Jett caused me when I first got back from tour, revenge was a must get. There was nothing more that I wanted than to make those two feel the pain that I went through. It never not hurts when someone you thought you really liked, and could possibly love, lies to you day in and day out, and tells you that you're the only one they want, and then goes behind your back to another person.

The last thing I really wanted was to involve another person in my sick twisted plan for revenge, but sometimes you just have to do what you've gotta do. In this case, I had to involve Jett's sister. She was the easiest way that I could get to Jett, and maybe even Jo, too. Therefore, it was beyond impossible for me to not go through with this. James, Logan, and Carlos could give me all the looks they wanted, but it wouldn't change my mind even the slightest bit.

I walked until I heard the ding of the elevator before making my first move. The girl went to grab her suitcase, but I politely picked it up first. First step of my revenge plan; charm the pawn...I mean the girl. "Let me get that for you," I offered with a smile.

The girl looked at me a bit surprised. Judging by the look on her face, she hadn't even realized that I was standing there until now. "Umm...ok, sure. Thanks," she nodded with a smile, retracting her hand.

"Ladies first," I grinned, motioning into the elevator.

Light blush creeped on to her face as she walked forward.

I smirked knowing fully well that my charm was already beginning to work. With one last glance, and a wink at James, Logan, and Carlos I joined the girl in the elevator. "What floor?" I asked reaching out my hand towards the panel of buttons.

"2," she answered simply.

I pushed the button and then took a step back until I was standing next to her. "I'm Kendall Knight," I introduced myself, slightly turning my head to look at her.

"Kandi Stetson," she responded much to my pleasure.

I smiled to myself when I heard her name. So, her name fit her perfectly, then. "Stetson? You aren't related to Jett Stetson by any chance are you?" I asked acting as if I hadn't the slightest of ideas who she was. By doing it this way, I wouldn't have to worry about it coming back to haunt me some way in the future.

Kandi nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm his sister," she answered. "Are you a friend of his or something?"

Friend? Yeah, far from it. "Or something," I told her honestly. "We're more like acquaintances of a sort." That's as much as she was going to get out of me.

Just then the elevator doors opened to the 2nd floor. I motioned for her to go first. Charming Kandi was my top priority at the moment, and what better to do that than to act like a complete and total gentlemen.

Kandi blushed a medium shade of red just as she had earlier before walking off into the hallway.

"So, how come I've never seen you around before now?" I wondered grabbing her suitcase, and following her.

"I've been living with my mom in Paris for the past three years," she said as we made our way slowly down the hallway.

"That must've been fun," I smiled briefly trying to make up small talk.

Hopefully, the more I asked about her the less she'd be suspicious that I was just planning on using her for something. Or that I'm just a creep who's asking her something for some insane reason. Either of those could easily be perceived from what's going on right now. My goal was to keep both of those from being true.

"I guess so, my mom's a fashion designer," Kandi said unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound very happy about that?" I replied in a questioning tone.

"She wants me to follow in her footsteps, so she figured what better way for me to do that than to move to Paris with her," she confessed. "Personally, I'm just more into singing, but she refuses to accept that fact."

For a second I zoned out while sorting out the facts in my head. She was opening up to me a lot already, which means that most likely she's quickly trustworthy of just about anyone and everybody. I could really use that to my advantage in my plan to use her.

"So, this is me," Kandi said breaking me out of my thoughts.

Bringing myself back to reality, I read the apartment letter on the door we were in front of. 2I. My eyes widened, and my blood boiled a bit. 2I? Kandi was going to be staying with Jo?

"Are you okay?" Kandi asked looking at me with a concerned look on her face after noticing my sudden change in mood.

I faked a smile, and answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

I wanted nothing more than to ask her why she was staying with Jo, but at the last minute I decided against it. The less she knew about Jo and I's past the better, and asking her why she was staying here would only bring on more questions.

Putting on a fake smile, I quickly thought of a lie, "It's just that we're neighbors now."

Even though she had doubt in her eyes from me saying I'm fine, and then quickly somewhat changing the subject, she let it go, and opened the door. Kandi raised an eyebrow and questioningly said, "Neighbors?"

"Yeah, I live in apartment 2J," I replied with a half smirk.

"Well then, thanks for helping me with my suitcase, and walking me to my apartment...neighbor," she smiled.

"You're most welcome...neighbor," I smiled in return mocking her and handing over her bag to her.

Kandi took it from me, and our hands brushed against each other. My first thought was that she has really soft skin. But, then I reminded myself that I wasn't to get involved. She's only my pawn for revenge. Getting attached would be the stupidest thing for me to do right now.

"So, I'll see you around, then," she said as she set her suitcase inside the apartment.

"If you want to," I smirked teasing her a bit.

Laughing briefly, she played along, "Maybe I do, or maybe I don't. We'll have to wait and see what mood I'm in at that time."

I chuckled, "You should be a comedian."

"Another one of my many hidden talents," Kandi said batting her eyelashes playfully.

"I'm sure it is," I agreed.

"Well, I should really go unpack now, so I'll maybe see you around," she said.

"And, I'll maybe see you around, too," I replied.

Kandi smiled. "I'm looking forward to it...maybe." With a wink she turned, and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed a huge mischievious grin broke out on my face. The first step to my revenge plan: charming the girl, was now complete. And, it only took a matter of less than ten minutes. As I made my way down the hall to apartment 2J, all I could think of was how I now officially one step closer to getting my revenge.

**Okay, so this turned out shorter than I wanted it. But, regardless, what'd you all think?**

**Next chapter will be Kandi's POV, and I'll do my best to make it longer!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	3. Lies, Lies, and More Lies

**Author's Note: **_As always, t__hank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It means so so much to me! This chapter is the longest I have written so far! This chapter's over 3,000 words!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Kandi, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story._

**So, here's the Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**~Kandi's POV~**

The whole entire time I was unpacking all I could think about was Kendall Knight. I know that name sounds familiar. I mean, I know I heard about him before I actually met him in person. I just can't remember for the life of me where from. Since he's staying here at the Palm Woods, I'm going to assume that he's famous somehow. But, I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing I've heard about him.

I'm almost a hundred percent positive that I heard his name in possibly a few conversations I had with either my brother or Jo. Wait! Jo! That's where I heard his name from first. Jo had mentioned that she used to date a boy named Kendall Knight. So, that means that Jo's ex boyfriend is trying to charm me. I mean it was obvious by the way he was acting like such a gentlemen. No boy ever just acts like a gentlemen for no reason. Well, not any of the ones I've ever known.

Why didn't Kendall just come out and tell me, though, that he was freaked out by the fact that I was going to be staying with his ex? I saw the way he reacted when he saw what apartment I was staying in. He could've just told me instead of lying and saying he was fine. Unless...maybe he didn't want me to know for an even bigger reason? Could he really be hiding something.

No matter how hard I tried to shake the feeling, I couldn't help, but feel as if Kendall was up to something. I know it's wrong to just jump to assumptions, but my gut refused to give up on giving me the feeling of something being up with Kendall's actions towards me. Is it so wrong of me to feel this way? I barely even know him. Usually, though, my gut instinct never lies, and of course that means it's always right. It hasn't let me down yet.

All of a sudden, I was jolted out of my thoughts and back into present time by the sound of the apartment door slamming shut almost violently. Then, I heard what sounded like two pairs of rushing footsteps making their way back to the guest room where I was staying while I was here. By the sounds that I was hearing I could instantly tell that I wasn't looking forward to the conversation that was bound to happen when whoever it is walks into the room.

Though, it's probably just Jo and Jett back from their lovey dovey stomach sickening walk in the park. To tell you the truth, I personally am not a fan of my brother and Jo going out. If anything Jo is way too good for him. I mean, my brother may act like a good boyfriend, but as soon as his girlfriend at the time has her back turned he's flirting with another. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but that doesn't mean that I have to like him or agree with him all the time.

"Kandi!" Jett, my brother who I love so dearly (can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?) exclaimed pushing the door, which I had left ajar open, and entering the room with Jo right behind him.

Not taking my attention off of unpacking I asked somewhat annoyed, "Yes, Jett?"

"How come when Jo and I got back to the Palm Woods we were cornered by some friends who said they saw you talking to Kendall Knight?" he asked acting as if he were my father.

Just for a quick second I glanced over at him, and asked, "Since when does it matter who I hang out with?"

"Since now," Jett answered simply.

I laughed briefly, and then scoffed, "Who died and made you dad?"

"Kandace, this is serious. Stay away from him," Jett said in a demanding tone.

I put my hands on my hips in an agitated way while giving him a death glare.

Sensing the rising tension that was already beginning to fill the room, Jo took it upon herself to get involved in the conversation, I guess you can call it, "What your brother means to say is that Kendall isn't the type of guy you want to hang around with."

"If he's not that type of guy then why did you date him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jo thought quietly to herself for a moment before responding, "Well, when we were dating he was a totally different person. He was sweet and caring, and now...well, he's not neither of those."

"How come?" I wondered out loud.

Jo shrugged, "He just changed all of a sudden, and then I broke up with him, and started going out with your brother."

Okay, so maybe I was wrong earlier for thinking that she was too good for my brother. Actually, it's the complete opposite. The two of them are made for each other. They're both manipulative twits who want everything to go according to their plans. Does she actually expect me to believe all of the bullshit lies that she's feeding me right now? Surely, no person in general would go crazy and start acting a different way without a good reason.

Rolling my eyes, and returning to my task of unpacking, I said point blank, "Don't ever think you can just tell me who I can and can not hang out with. I'll hang out with whoever I damn well please."

"Kandace..." Jett started, but I cut him off quickly.

Pointing towards the door, I commanded, "Out...Now...both of you...I need to finish unpacking." I honestly wasn't in the mood to continue this conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jett open his mouth to say something, but Jo quickly motioned for him to not say anything, and pulled him out the door, closing it behind them.

Once I knew for a fact that I was now alone again, I stopped unpacking for the second time, and sat down on the bed. Did I really just have that so called conversation with Jo and Jett? Did Jett really try and dictate who I can and can not be friends with? Was I really just fed all of those lies? Those were indeed lies...right? All of these questions and more raced through my head like a horse at a horse derby.

I threw myself back down on my bed, bringing both of my hands up to my temples, and rubbing them softly. All of this thinking and these questions were suddenly beginning to give me a headache. Never would I have thought in a million years that returning to the Palm Woods after years of not even being in this country would cause me to want to explode so soon. But, here I was losing my mind already.

I needed answers, and I needed them now. Getting up quickly, I ran out of my room, and out of the apartment ignoring the question of where I was going from my brother and Jo, taking a left. I knew exactly who to ask, and hopefully I'd get the answers I so desperately needed right now. Running down the narrow hallway I didn't stop until I was standing directly in front of the door that lead to the one who would most likely have all of the answers to the questions brought on by Jo and Jett.

Impatiently, I knocked on the apartment door. Then while I waited for someone to open it I antsily tapped my foot not being able to keep still. I swear I must have ADD, or ADHD, or whatever, but my parents and pyschologist seem to disagree with me on that one. Instead my doctor just says I get nervous and antsy like this at times because of the lack pof serotonin in my brain, which would explain why I went through a period while I was in Paris where I was prone to panic attacks. As soon as I moved back to the states, not surprising, my panic attacks died down. That just goes to prove that following in my mother's footsteps really isn't the path in life that I should take.

After what seemed like forever the door finally opened. I sighed a sigh of instant relief and all of my frantic movements ceased. Thank god. I was sure that if I had continued on like that for even a second longer that I would've given myself a panic attack for no reason what-so-ever. How stupid would that have been?

"Can I help you?" a girl, who seemed to be in either her early teens or late childhood years, asked.

"Is Kendall around?" I asked quietly, wondering to myself who this girl was.

She nodded before turning and yelling over he shoulder, "Kendall! Someone's at the door for you!" Turning back to me she smiled, "I'm Katie. Kendall's sister.

"It's nice to meet you, Katie," I smiled back. "I'm Kandi Stetson. I'm staying next door in apartment 2I."

Her eyes widened. "Did you just say that your last name is Stetson?"

I nodded.

"No way! You're the sister that Jett has mentioned in interviews and such?" she exclaimed somewhat unsure.

"Yes, I guess, I am," I said now slightly wondering what exactly my brother said about me in whatever interviews Katie was talking about.

All of that went out the window, though, when Katie confessed, "Regardless of what Jett did to my brother, I still have a fangirl crush on him."

I raised an eyebrow. "What did Jett do to Kendall?" I asked curiously.

Katie froze in place. "Umm...well..." she started not knowing quite what to say.

Just then Kendall appeared behind her.

Seeing him standing behind her she exclaimed, "Oh thank god!" Then she ran past me, and out the door.

"So, you just couldn't stay away for long, could you?" Kendall asked jokingly.

I laughed, "You wish. Can I come in?"

"Of course," he smiled stepping aside to let me by.

"Thanks," I said making my way into the apartment. Once inside I wasted no time in cutting straight to the chase. "So, when were you going to tell me that I'm staying with your ex girlfriend?" I asked him.

I could tell by the look on his face that I had caught him off guard. He hadn't been expecting me to ask him that question even the slightest bit. Hmm...another thing to be suspicious of. Not only by his look, but also judging by his actions I could tell that Kendall was hiding something from me.

"Or were you even planning on telling me to begin with?" I questioned.

Kendall stood there speechless trying to come up with the best possible answer. "Well..." he started then paused for a second before going on. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It wasn't at first," I agreed. "But, then Jo told me that you two use to go out, and she said a few things that are supposedly about you, but I'm not quite sure whether I believe her or not. It's all just so confusing." I stopped talking when Kendall turned away from me.

"What exactly did she say about me?" he asked slowly almost as if he didn't know whether he really wanted to know or not. Obviously, he also still cares about Jo the slightest bit.

For almost a good minute I didn't tell him anything. I wasn't suite sure myself whether I felt like being the barrer of bad news or not. And, I sure as hell wasn't sure if I even wanted to know what his reaction to the things Jo said to me about him.

"Well, for starters she and my brother have both made you out to seem like a bad guy that I shouldn't be even within a mile of," I said doing my best to avoid telling him the exact things that were said about him.

He turned back around, and raised an eyebrow and said, "You're dodging telling me what Jo said."

"Am not," I argued even though it was as clear as day to both of us that I was lying through my teeth.

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are! Just tell me. I can handle it," he insisted, refusing to give up.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, and gave in. "Alright fine! She said that when you two were dating you were all sweet and caring, and that now you're neither of those," I confessed. "The way she said it makes it seem as if you're the one that caused the breakup."

All of a sudden, Kendall looked as if he was a ticking time bomb that was just about ready to blow. So, he couldn't really handle it after all. Typical. Someone says they can handle something before hand, but after hand all hell breaks loose. Oh, how nice!

**~Kendall's POV~**

As soon as Kandi told me what Jo had said, I felt my blood begin to boil. How dare she have the audacity to turn the truth around, and pin our break up on me. She's the one who left me for another guy. Yet, she's still sticking to her fake, "Kendall broke my heart," act.

This is more than personal now. This is an all out war. Jo wants to play like this? Well, then, we'll play like this! If she thinks for even a second that I'm just going to sit back on the sidelines and do nothing, then she's got a whole other thing coming.

The sound of Kandi's voice broke me out of my angry thoughts.

"Maybe telling you what she said was a mistake after all." Kandi said slowly.

"No! It wasn't a mistake!" I exclaimed quickly. "I'm glad you told me." You just don't know how much.

"So, what she said then isn't even the slightest bit true?" Kandi asked, biting her lower lip.

It took me a few seconds to answer seeing as if in a small way Jo was right. Ever since she left me for Jett, I had indeed lost a bit of my sweet and caring qualities. "Not even the slightest bit," I lied, knowing that if I wanted my plan to work, I'd have to gain Kandi's total trust. I silently prayed to myself that she didn't see right through my lie.

Sighing she said, "I'll take your word for it, but only because I know my brother, and apparently Jo now, too, a little bit too well."

I smiled sweetly while inside I was secretly doing a happy dance. My plan was still in action, and working perfectly. "Believe me, I'd never lie to you," I said lying once again. I've been lying about everything just about in the past thirty or so minutes that we've known each other.

"Well, I should really go finish unpacking since I was rudely interrupted before. I'll maybe see you later," Kandi smiled, turning on her heel, and heading for the door.

Just as Kandi was leaving, James, Logan, and Carlos walked in. They all smiled at her, and she smiled back before heading out the door, closing it behind her. As soon as the door closed all three of them turned their attentions to me.

"Isn't that the girl from the lobby?" Logan asked with a somewhat confused look on his face.

I smiled and nodded, "That's her."

"You're really going to use her for your revenge!" James exclaimed once realization dawned on him.

I nodded once again, grinning this time, "She's the perfect candidate for the job."

"How can any girl be the perfect candidate for your sick, twisted game of messed up chess?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chess?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, chess! You're using her as a pawn," he answered defensively.

"That doesn't mean I'm playing a game of chess."

He was silent for a second while trying to come up with a good reply. "Well, it does in my book!" he exclaimed not being able to come up with anything better.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "You won't ever be able to guess who she is," I smirked changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah, I can. She's the girl who's emotions you're playing with," James said assuming, using the facts that were laid out in front of him. "That's something I would do! You're stealing my mojo!" he exclaimed trying to sound disappointed, but for the time being failing miserably.

"No, she's Jett's sister," I informed them, grinning mischieviously.

Their eyes all widened. They all stood their silent and in shock for a moment or two.

Logan was the first to speak. He frowned, and said sarcastically, "Oh, right! That just makes it all so much better!"

"Oh, you three have no idea," I grinned, falling back onto the couch. So far, everything was going just the way I wanted it to. Revenge was once again one step closer, and instead of feeling guilty about it...I felt great. Revenge was so close that I could almost taste it.

******...So, there you go! ****So, this chapter was a bit longer as promised! What'd you all think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


End file.
